Emma and the curse of peter pan
by silversnowswan
Summary: When peter pan saw that the charming's are close to set Neal free from the cave, he made his cage disappear and exposed hook as his partner in crime. In their weakest moment pan is giving the charming's a "present" , he de – aged Emma into a 5 years old body and gave them a choice- leave now with young Emma back to storybook or die in battle , trying to save Henry.
1. Chapter 1- Second chance

** Emma and the curse of peter pan**

When peter pan saw that the charming's are close to set Neal free from the cave, he made his cage disappear and exposed hook as his partner in crime.

Regina is gone, hook is a liar and Neal and Henry are lost , in their weakest moment pan is giving the charming's a "present" , he de – aged Emma into a 5 years old body and gave them a choice- leave now with young Emma back to storybook or die in battle , trying to save Henry.

The moment peter pan disappeared snow ran towered Emma who was lying on the ground in shock. She knew what magic is but thought that the entire age shifting thing is only in science fiction books.

"Emma!" snow tried to hold her but the blonde stood quickly on her feet and backed off.

"I'm O.K.!" they both stared at her while she was trying to make her pants stay on her body. She didn't say a word.

When she finished making sort of a belt from things on the ground she looked up only to find them looking at her with a stupid smile.

"I'm ready now", she said with a strong voice, "we need to keep going"

"Where?" snow asked confuse

"I'm not going anywhere in your condition Emma", said charming

"My condition? I'm perfectly fine, just smaller that's all"

"Emma I think we should put up a camp and rest sweetheart", snow start to worry

"I'm not you're sweetheart and I don't need to rest. We need to find rumpelstiltskin so that he will change me back to my normal self. I need to save Neal and Henry!"

Emma took her sword ready to start walking in the woods when the heavy object made her fall on the ground; she tried again and again until she couldn't anymore. Her body betrayal her.

Meanwhile snow and charming put up a camp close by while talking about what happened.

"She's five year's old snow, five!"

"She look's five charming but she's still are Stubborn 28 year old daughter, you saw how she is honey, she didn't even let me touch her"

He kissed is wife on the head for comfort and held her hand for support while dreaming what it will feel like to really experience is daughter's childhood all over again

"Pan gave as a second chance!"'

Snow looked at him angrily, "charming I hope that you don't really thinking about leaving this island without Henry.

"Second chance", he said slowly hoping his wife will think about those two words

"We need to find Emma; she can't walk in the dark on her own"

Emma was sleeping next to the camp after her long battle with the sword. When snow found her a sleep in and Embryo Position all she wanted was to hold her daughter in her arms.

"Second chance ", she whispered to charming while he held the child in his arms and went back to the camp.


	2. Chapter 2- the way way back

**Chapter 2- the way way back**

Emma was still asleep when from the darkness of the woods in dawn came peter pan, waiting for her parents Decision.

"She's looking so harmless", said pan with a smile, "I'm starting to think that this is may be my best magic trick, what are you thinking?"

In every move pan made closer to Emma charming's Patience was been tasted.

"I'm thinking that you should stay away from my daughter", snow held charming's arm, touching it softly while whispering to his ear sweet words.

Pan got boring from all of the melodrama and the touching, and sweet words? No thank you, so he cut right to the point,

"Did you make up your mind charming's?"

When Emma finally woke up she was notching she wasn't on the ground. Somebody held her while walking in Neverland's confusing roads.

"Put me down!" she yelled and her father obey her, putting her down with a big smile

"Good morning to you too", he touched her briefly on the head

"Where are we going?"

"To rumpelstiltskin", snow said while giving her some water, "he will know how to help you"

Emma was jumping in her place from happiness, "thank you! Thank you!"

"There is only one problem Emma", said charming seriously

"What is it?"

"You need to be picked up, you're slowing us down"

Hook couldn't stop thinking about Emma. He wanted to forget her but those eyes, her hair, her sweet smell and her face - - her face when she found out he betray her.

He was sitting on the top of the tiger rock when pan came out behind him,

"Boo!" hook nearly wet is pants, nowadays everything made him so jumpy, maybe it's the age thing or being in love thing, or maybe the guilt.

"What do you want?" the last thing hook wanted was to be pan Errands boy

"I only wanted to tell you that the plan worked perfectly"

"I know the plan worked I was there when you made Neal cage disappear"

"Oh hook you stupid pirate not that plan. The new plan"

"What new plan?"

"To move Emma from my way"

"Were lying to her"

"Were protecting her!"

While Emma was trying to find something Tasty near by the charming's were arguing about the morality of the all situation,

"Charming she has a child of her own, we know how it feels to lose a child do you want her to feel it too?"

"Lose a child? She won't lose Henry, Regina is in Neverland trying to save him and you know how powerful she is when she wants something"

"Oh so now you're complementing Regina? What's going on in here"

"Snow"

"Charming"

"Snow, my dearest snow we have 5 days to make it to the portal in the skull island, only five days to really decide if we are ready to live our life like we always wanted. I know about those nights when you went to bed feeling something is missing. I know about the need to hold our daughter close, the sadness when she looking at us like we are strangers. I think that after a long time that evil has won good should rise and yes it will be hard in the beginning but when the day will come, the day she will call us "mom and dad" and will accept us- - all of this will be worth it my dear".

Emma is happy, she can't stop picturing the moment when her son will hug her and say,

"You found me mom!"

Her son. How she missed him. His company, a company of a smart kid who knew her, who never judged her, who made her do journeys she never thought she could.

Suddenly in the woods there was a shadow, a big shadow that was coming to get her,

A shadow of a pirate.


	3. Chapter 3- The Help

Chapter 3- The Help

4 days until pan's offer expiring.

Emma tried to kick hook in the nuts but she was too small to do so, instead she kicked his leg like a crazy person while he stood in his place looking at her in complete shock.

"You're a child", he said slowly. That turned off quickly his declaration of his love to her

"Asshole! Of course I'm a child, you did it, you and you're sadistic friend!"

"I didn't do any of it swan, don't you see how shock I'm to see this? I love you. I will never hurt you like that", he felt a little pedophilic inside, telling a child who wasn't his "I love you".

"Shut the fuck up hook", Emma said in anger and start to walk fast (for a 5 year's old) in the woods clueless.

X

Snow and charming looked everywhere for Emma, five hours past from the last time they saw her. They imagined the worst.

"She knows we lied to her! I told you, she's a smart kid, we should have been honest with her", snow was starting to get mad

"You told me to be honest with her? You are the one who told me she would never understand, we both agreed to hide from her that in fact we agreed to pan's offer.", charming was already mad, mad about himself. He didn't protect his daughter.

"You know", a sweet voice surprised them, "you too are screaming so loudly, I could hear you from my house… and it's on a tree…"

Tinkerbell.

X

where are we going?" asked hook while walking beside Emma "

"**I'm **going to find rumpelstiltskin"

"**I'm** coming with you!"

"I don't trust you"

"I don't trust myself either when I'm with you", he gave her his best smile, she ignored

"Where are your parents?" hook asked quietly

In that question Emma remembered that in fact they were all together, they are probably looking for her anywhere not knowing if she's okay, it remained her of Henry.

"I don't know now but I hope we will find each other soon"

"You're always finding each other in the end", he said it mockingly but felt sentimental inside, remembering his family.

X

Tinkerbell felt like a kid to divorced parents. Snow and charming asked her to help them find their daughter but after that they didn't talked or looked at each other, putting her in an awkward position in the middle. After all of this time alone in pan's island she needed the human connection with adults so she agreed to help. She's a nice person.

"She couldn't get far away, only couple hours past, I hope we will find her in a day or so", she said with a smile but was a little Curious about the story behind this search patrol.

"A day or so?" charming said nervously, "we won't make it"

"Make it to where?"

"To skull island", said snow

"Believe me; you don't want to make it to Skull Island", Tink was scared only to said those two words

"And why is that?"

"Because Skull Island is where the lost boys loses their soul".

X

When night came and Emma was asleep near to the fire hook went into the darkness to have a chat with pan.

"Shut the fuck up Hook", pan was laughing, "you suck at this"

"What now?" Hook asked

"Now you'll go with Emma to the sea shore to meet an old flame"

X

Pan put on Emma a sleeping spell while hook carried her in his arms, when they arrived there was a silence, a death silence until he heard a sweet laughter,

"Ariel"

"I haven't seeing you in a while Hook"

"I haven't saw you from our daughter 8 birthday party on the ship"

"That party when pan kidnaped her from us", she looked at Emma, "who is this?"

"Our salvation".


	4. Chapter 4- Stand By Me

**Chapter 4- Stand By Me **

2 days until the portal will close

X

Snow and charming follow Tink into the woods to go to the skull island. They didn't know that Tink wasn't an expert in Neverland as she thought she is and instead of the seashore that led to the skull island they found themselves near a mysteries cage were they heard a girl crying for help.

X

Ariel didn't talk to Hook nearly 3 hours while Emma was a sleep next to them.

"Ariel! The plan was that we will take the girl to Skull Island! "

"Ariel there's not enough time for your passive aggressive beaver"

"Ariel"

"Ariel"

Ariel looked at Hook with eyes cold as ice,

"The girl? Is that what you call this sweet child? You want us to give her up to pan? What if he kills her; it will be on our Conscience. I can't do this"

"Our daughter is pan's prisoner for ten year's. We waited for the "lost girl" pan talked about for ten year's! and now, now you can't do this?", Hook was angry, he loved Emma but he can't let himself be distracted, now it's all about his daughter and the deal he made with pan.

Ariel looked at Emma with kindness and touched her hair briefly,

"I want to believe that if a stranger will see our daughter alone and helpless he will help her too and not give himself an easy way out, making deals with an evil monster", she held Emma in her arms and said,

"Hook we need to find another way to save Jane, this is not the right way".

Now Hook remembered why he fell in love with a brave mermaid.

X

The girl inside the cage was beautiful, she had big blue eyes and red hair and she reminded snow of an old friend.

"What's your name sweetheart?" snow asked while she and charming helped her sit down on a rock and rest, she gave her water and some berry's, the girl's face filed with joy.

"Jane, my name is Jane".

"What are you doing here Jane?" Tink asked, she always taught she was the only girl in Neverland beside all of the intruders from storybook.

"I live here with pan for a long time, when I was young he took me from my parents because he believed that I will be the bait that will make to Prophecy true"

"The Prophecy?"

**"When a lost girl will come to neverland, magic will rise and the battle between good and bad will define the land"**

"The bait? But if you're the bait why he need's henry for?" charming was confused

"Henry was the bait that got Emma to neverland and Jane is the bait that will help pan win the battle, the only question is how", snow looked at Jane for a minute

"Pan took you from you're parents, right honey?"

"Yes", she said in sadness

"And they are?"

"To me they mom and dad but to the rest of you they known as Ariel and captain killian jones".

X

When pan saw that everything is working according to the plan he took his little boat to the skull island. Pan walked 2 hours across the island while putting fairy dust in every corner. When he finished he snapped is finger and the entire island was covered with bright light, fairy dust is the best light in the world.

X

He went inside and waited for all the suckers to come in.


	5. Chapter 5- clash of the titans

**Chapter 5- clash of the titans**

1 day until the portal will close.

X

Everyone saw the light, the fairy dust light from the skull island of course and like bees to honey they all came to face pan. (Except Emma, Ariel and Hook who was already on the seashore thinking of a plan).

Regina and rumple made it first to the sea shore.

"Is that..?" Regina looked on the sleeping child with pleaser

"What happened to her?" she looked a little like henry when he was just a little boy

"Pan, he de- aged her and now she is under his sleeping spell"

"Where are her parents?"

Soon after she asked snow, charming and Tink came from the woods straight to their sleeping child.

Regina rolled her eyes but in fact she was jealous, she wanted to reunite with her son again. It's been too long.

X

Jane was still standing in her place she was so nerves to see her parents again. She didn't stop thinking what if they won't recognize her, what if they will not like the girl she had become. While her mind filed with endless thoughts her mother and father came and hugged her and for the first time in many years she felt she is exactly where she wants to be- in the arms of her parents.

X

Meanwhile rumple tried to break pan's magic without luck, he even asked Regina for help knowing that with Emma as a sleeping child the chances to win the fight is low.

"The sleeping spell will disappear in a day or two but it can't be broken and the age thing- - well it's a curse and only Emma can break it. Pan smarter than I entispeted".

When Hook, Ariel and Jane came back to the shore charming punched Hook in the face while the two girls were hugging. Jane was surprised.

"Why did you do that for?" she asked with aggressive voice

"I deserve it", Hook said

"I know you do. You knew all along about the prophecy about my daughter and you never said anything? "

"I needed to save mine", he looked at his daughter, "it was my only choice".

"Prophecy? Daughter? If we want to bet pan I think we all need to be on the same page" rumple was confused.

"Pan turned Emma into a child, hook and Ariel were married with a child – Jane who was kidnaped by pan, hook kidnaped Emma to save his child because he made a deal with pan- the deal was that pan will kidnap henry so hook could lead all of us to neverland so we can all save henry or die trying. Understood? ", snow asked

"NO!" everyone said together.

X

They didn't have any time to spare for understanding the situation, they knew that henry's life is in danger and that they must choose the right way to fight pan on the way.

Regina and Rumple made a boot using magic and everyone was on their way to pay pan a visit.

X

"Snow", charming touches his wife gently; they were sitting next to each other on the boot while snow held sleeping Emma in her arms.

"The portal will close in 24 hours. We need to make a choice".

"A choice?"

"We can't eat the cake and leave it whole."

"But henry and the prophecy?"

"If we go right now to storybook we can keep Emma safe while they get henry back, she can't help them anyway and that's our job - - to protect her"

Snow looked around her, she was afraid of leaving them alone to face pan. She looked at Regina who was sitting next to her staring at young Emma,

"Go snow, go back to storybook, me and rumple are strong on our own."


	6. Chapter 6 – Home Alone

**Chapter 6 – Home Alone**

Everyone was happy to see that the charming's came back. Belle was heartbroken that Rumple was still in Neverland but when she saw the little girl in snow arm's her eye's glowed.

"And who is this beauty?" she touched Emma's face with fond

"Emma"

Belle froze and looked at the child, "what happened to her?"

"Peter pan" they said in harmony.

X

Only in the third day after they returned Emma woke up. Snow and charming waited nervously to the moment when Emma will start to ask questions she will not want to hear their answers.

It happened in the least way expected. In the middle of the night.

In the past two days the charming's slept in their bed while Emma was between them, they didn't want to worry all night, thinking if she might fall from her own bed so in fact that was the only way for their unique situation, to bad Emma didn't disagree.

Every man or women who had a sleeping spell will tell you that the moment you wakened is always sudden and quick. Emma lift her head up from the pillow only to fell claustrophobic, trapped in a bed between to adults.

X

"What the Fuck?!" was the first thing snow heard come from her daughter mouth in days. When she heard her angry voice she woke immediately, holding her panicking child, keeping her on the bed.

"Where are we? What happened? Where is henry? We won? Is pan gone? Why am I still small? Why I am in your bed it's so grouse, shit!"

Emma escaped for her arms and fell from the bed.

"Are you o.k. Emma?" charming picked her up back on her feet

"I don't know, I don't know anything, how did we get here?"

X

Snow made hot chocolate to everyone while charming put Band-Aid on Emma's Scratch.

"What happened?" Emma asked quietly

X

"You left them there? You left my son there? What the hell were you thinking? "

"You won't understand"

"I don't understand, I thought you're the good guys but to me leaving everyone behind for a villain's offer is pretty bad thing."

Emma left the couch and went upstairs in anger.

"Don't you worry sweetheart, she need's us. Her anger will fade away", charming said while touching his wife hair.

"Now we just enjoy the moment, after that we have a child to rise".


	7. Chapter 7- A night to remember

**Chapter 7- A night to remember**

Snow woke up in the middle of the night to a loud sound of towing. She looked at charming who was in deep sleep next to her; she got up from bed only to see Emma towing her sheets in shame.

"Emma what are you doing? What happened?"

Emma froze in her place; she believed she did it quietly.

"Nothing happened, something has to happen for me to change the sheets?" she walked fast to the laundry room and left snow standing alone confused.

"What happened?" snow asked while Emma went back to her room

"I was drinking water and it fall on the bed, I couldn't sleep"

"Really?"

"NO! But I don't want to tell you what happened so leave it alone"

X

"I hate this body" Emma said while she and snow sat in the living room watching a movie in the middle of the night. They couldn't go back to sleep.

"I miss henry so much, I can't stop thinking if his o.k." Emma starts crying, she was tired but she was to worry to close her eyes. She put her head on snow's shoulder.

"I know, I miss him too"

"Neal and Hook, even Regina"

"It's going to be o.k. Emma, they will come back!"

"How do you know? How can you even say that?"

"I believe in them".


End file.
